Packs
Packs, also known as Booster Packs, can be bought with Power Credits or real money in the Store OR can be obtained if the player completes a certain amount of Battles for a character's Challenge. They can contain either character cards, with or without support cards, along with a possible chance for Upgrades, and/or Gear cards. For some packs, their contents may be fixed or random; on the other hand, some can be permanent or temporary (i.e. does not always appear in the store). Obtaining a character who first needs to be unlocked in Challenge Mode or a WBID account (or through the Store) can be promoted DIRECTLY with Power Credits. Otherwise, if obtained from most Packs, they cannot be promoted directly. Permanent packs #Bronze Booster Pack #Challenge Booster Pack #Gear Booster Pack (Not Available Anymore) #Gear Locker #Gold Booster Pack #Most Wanted Pack #Silver Booster Pack Temporary Packs The pack(s) currently in the store are bolded. #Alien Invasion Pack - Darkseid/Prime, Martian Manhunter/Prime, and Lobo/Prime #Apokolips Darkseid Challenge Pack (Not Available Anymore) #Arkham Asylum Pack - Batman/Arkham Origins, Deathstroke/Arkham Origins, and Harley Quinn/Arkham #Arkham Pack - 3 random characters from the Arkham series (with both Arkham Origins and Arkham Knight characters) #Black Friday Pack 1 #Black Friday Pack 2 #Black Friday Pack 3 #Blackest Night Booster Pack - Batman/Blackest Night, Hawkgirl/Blackest Night, and Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night #Bleed Out Pack - Catwoman/Batman Returns, Aquaman/Regime, and Scorpion/Mortal Kombat #[[Christmas Pack 1|'Christmas Pack 1']] #[[Christmas Pack 2|'Christmas Pack 2']] #Dawn of Justice Gear Locker - with a random chance to obtain the 3 Dawn of Justice gears! #Dawn of Justice Gold Pack - with a random chance to obtain Batman/Dawn Of Justice #Dawn of Justice Premium Pack - with a random chance to obtain the 3 Dawn of Justice characters! #[[Femme Fatale Pack|'Femme Fatale Pack']] - Batgirl/Prime (used to be Catwoman/Batman Returns), Wonder Woman/600, and Harley Quinn/Animated #Gotham City Pack - The Joker/Insurgency, Batman/Prime, and Bane/Prime #Gotham Pack - contains 3 random characters from Gotham City. #Holiday Booster Pack #Hollywood Pack #Ice Breaker Pack- Bane/Luchador, Killer Frost/Regime and Killer Frost/Prime #Injustice 2 Premium Pack, Gold card and two support cards with a chance to get Aquaman/Injustice 2 and Superman/Injustice 2 #Injustice 2 Promo Pack #Justice League Pack - Superman/Prime, Wonder Woman/Regime, and Aquaman/Prime #Large Challenge Bundle - 20 Challenge Credits (Not Available Anymore) #Man of Steel Pack - contains only 2 characters, Superman/Man of Steel and Zod/Man of Steel. #Metropolis Pack - Superman/Prime, Lex Luthor/Krypto, and Doomsday/Prime #Red Lantern Challenge Pack (Not Available Anymore) #Red Son Pack - 3 random Red Son characters #Small Challenge Bundle - 3 Challenge Credits (Not Available Anymore) #Sorcery Pack - Raven/Prime, Zatanna/Prime, and Black Adam/Kahndaq #Starter Pack - Batman/Prime, Wonder Woman/Prime, and Doomsday/Regime #Suicide Squad Daily Bonus Pack #Suicide Squad Gold Pack - with a random chance to obtain The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad #'Superman Starter Pack' #'Survivor Pack' - Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X , Scorpion/Mortal Kombat and Lobo/Bounty Hunter #Tag Team Pack - Bane/Luchador, Hawkgirl/Prime, and Nightwing/New 52 #'TV Pack - Green Arrow/Arrow, Reverse Flash, and Metahuman Flash' #Villains Starter Pack - The Joker/Insurgency, Doomsday/Prime, and Bane/Regime (can only be purchased once per update) #Wally West Gold Pack - with a random chance of getting The Flash/Wally West Rebirth #Wonder Woman 75th Anniversary Booster Pack - contains 4 versions of Wonder Woman, along with all of her Support Cards and her signature gear! Early Access Packs Early Access Packs are generally released slightly prior to the character's official release, and retracted around the same time their Challenge Mode expires. The pack(s) currently in the store are bolded. #Ame-Comi Catwoman Early Access Bundle #Ame-Comi Catwoman Pack #Anti-Matter Sinestro Pack #Arkham Killer Croc Early Access Bundle #Arkham Knight Batgirl Early Access Bundle #Arkham Knight Catwoman Pack #Arkham Knight Harley Quinn Pack #Blackest Night Doomsday Pack #Blackest Night Hawkgirl Early Access Bundle #Dawn of Justice Superman Pack #Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman Pack #Earth 2 Solomon Grundy Pack #Flash Earth 2 Bundle #Flashpoint Batman Early Access Bundle #Hawkgirl Earth 2 Bundle #Injustice 2 Aquaman Pack #Injustice 2 Superman Pack #Kahndaq Black Adam Pack #Rebirth Green Arrow Bundle #Rebirth Jessica Cruz Early Access Pack #Rebirth Raven Early Access Bundle #Rebirth Raven Early Access Pack #Scorpion Klassic Bundle #Suicide Squad Deadshot Early Access Bundle #Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Early Access Bundle #Suicide Squad Joker Early Access Bundle #[[Superman New 52 Bundle|'Superman New 52 Bundle']] #Teen Titans Raven Early Access Pack #The Dawn of Justice Triple Pack #The Flash Starter Pack #Worst Heroes Ever Bundle #Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan Early Access Bundle Trivia *Previously, the card's stats on the pack's interface are modified by support cards. This has since been removed and now they show their base stats. *Most of the non-random temporary packs are around 25% cheaper than the characters are separately. A major exception is the Arkham Asylum Pack, which only saves about 3.6% possibly due to the difficulty of otherwise obtaining Harley Quinn/Arkham. Category:Packs Category:Terminology